


Honeybee - One Shot Larry Stylinson

by JustMe12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe12/pseuds/JustMe12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Honeybee- by Blake Shelton. Might be kinda weird since they are a pop band and this a country song but oh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybee - One Shot Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to this so it might be bad but don't hate on me please. Its mainly fluff. Just a one shot

I've been thinkin' about us you know I ain't good at this stuff. But these feelings pilin' up won’t give me no rest.

Oh god I can’t believe I’m going to do this. I have been pining on him since we were 15 but I just didn't think he felt the same  
"Louis I have something to tell you. Just promise me that you won't run away or call me a freak". He nodded at me.  
"Ok, here goes nothing. LouisIreallylikenoloveyouhaveforyears-"  
"Hazza slow down". He giggled. Oh god that giggle- Back on track

This might come out a little crazy a little sideways yeah maybe I don't know how long it will take me but I will do my best

"Louis I really like you no more like love you. I have for years but was to scared of rejection".  
I stared at his face, oh my this is bad he isn't saying anything. Just as I was about to get up and run off he stopped me"  
"Hazza sit your arse down. I love you to but..."  
"But what Lou".  
"I am going to sing you a song that I heard you singing awhile back saying you were going to sing it to a special person".

If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. If you'll be my glass of wine, I’ll be your shot of whiskey. You'll be my sunny day I’ll be your shade tree. You'll be my honeysuckle I'll be you honey bee.  
So what are we-  
I got cut off a pair of soft lips pressed against. and oh how they tasted better than I ever imagined.  
"If you'll be my honeysuckle then yes I will be your Honeybee".

Cheesy I know. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Honeybee By Blake Shelton. Kinda cheesy. Sorry but ...well bye till next time!!


End file.
